dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Shadows
The Shadows were a mysterious organization that wished to exploit the Dino Attack to gain world domination. History In 2006, the Shadows were founded by Darkforce. For the next four years, the Shadows remained in hiding as a secret underground organization. During the Dino Attack, the Shadows saw the apocalypse as an opportunity to take over the world, exploiting the Mutant Dino threat to meet their own ends. Since the Dino Attack Team was tasked with exterminating the Mutant Dinos, the Shadows made it their priority to defeat Dino Attack Team first. The Shadows took a great deal of interest in Databoard, particularly regarding his phasing technology. While he was battling ESG soldiers with a team of Dino Attack agents, the Shadows kidnapped him. In his stead, they planted their clone of Databoard, aptly named Dataclone, to prevent the Dino Attack Team from knowing about Databoard's disappearance and to give them leverage in their interrogation of Databoard. The Shadows brought Databoard to their jungle base, where he was interrogated by Darkforce. They also copied Databoard's memories onto a machine for study. When Databoard escaped into the jungle, Darkforce sent one of the Shadows' fighter jets to hunt him down; however, Databoard was able to hijack the jet and escape to Castle Island. Darkforce pursued Databoard in his personal plane, sending more Shadow fighter jets to attack [[Vehicles#The Saber|the Saber]]. When the Saber damaged Darkforce's plane, he recalled his fleet and escaped. The Shadows sent the coded message "SHADOWS" to Dataclone, who revealed his true nature and turned on his teammates until he was detained by the real Databoard, although he later escaped. Databoard and Voltage captured a Shadows pilot and stole his computer. Through interrogation and hacking, they learned the organization's name, motives, and location of their main base in Antarctica. They led their team to Antarctica to infiltrate the Shadows' base. There, they confronted Darkforce, who sent his soldiers to attack the Dino Attack agents. They were forced to retreat, and the Shadows pursued their T-1 Typhoon in fighter jets. Later, Databoard was captured once more by the Shadows, taken to their Antarctic base in his own T-1 Typhoon, and interrogated by Darkforce. From Databoard's memories, they had learned that Databoard's phasing device was contained inside a box with a biometric lock that only Databoard could open, and Darkforce wished to learn its location. Although Databoard was able to escape again, the Shadows left a tracking device on his T-1 Typhoon, and he unintentionally led them to the box in his LEGO City home. By the time he realized that he was set up, Databoard was too late to stop the Shadows from stealing the box, and they brought it back to their base for study. Dataclone, who was mentally deteriorating and still believing himself to be the real Databoard, pursued Databoard in a Fire Hammer. He fought both Databoard and Robo-Databoard in an effort to prove himself as the one true Databoard, though he failed to kill the original Databoard once again. By that time, the Shadows had opened Databoard's box and reworked his phasing device into a powerful weapon. A pair of jets flew around LEGO City and fired their new phasing beam upon unsuspecting Dino Attack agents, instantly disintegrating them. They were shot down by Databoard's T-1 Typhoon, and Databoard examined the phasing beam generator from the wreckage to determine how it worked. From this, he built a new device that could negate the phasing beam's effects, rendering the weapon useless, but it would need to be hooked up to all of the Shadows' phasing devices in order to be effective. He realized that this would be possible using the main computer in the Shadows' Antarctic base. Dataclone fought Databoard one last time over control of the Saber. However, just before he could succeed, Dataclone's brain shut down entirely, killing him instantly. The Shadows main headquarters fell under attack by the Saber and ShadowTech. Databoard and his team successfully infiltrated the base, hacked into the main computer, and disabled the Shadows' phasing beams before leaving in the Saber in pursuit of Darkforce's plane, which had flown into low orbit to fire upon Dino Attack outposts across the LEGO Planet. While Shadows fighter jets attacked the Saber, Darkforce fought Databoard aboard his plane and was ultimately killed. Darkforce's plane was shot down by the Saber and the Lightning, and although it was in low orbit above LEGO City, Databoard managed to steer it into the ocean instead. There, Databoard discovered an underwater Shadows base, where he was captured and interrogated once more. The base, which was actually an airship, took off in flight and attacked Dino Attack Headquarters. Databoard was able to stop the attack, but the Shadows used their technology to partially transform him into a Mutant Lizard. Shadows soldiers captured several Dino Attack agents, including Hawk and Stealth, and transported them to their airship base, which was once again underwater off the coast of LEGO City. They subjected these agents to the same machine they used to mutate Databoard, but delayed the effects of the mutation. However, Databoard sneaked aboard their transport and helped Stealth and Hawk escape, and as they battled their way through the Shadows' forces, the engine room was badly damaged, forcing the remaining Shadows to retreat. The Shadows, finally defeated, were surrounded by cops and Dino Attack agents, but they initiated their plan to transform Dino Attack agents into Mutant Dinos in a last-ditch effort to destroy Dino Attack Team. Fortunately, Databoard successfully reversed the machine's effects, foiling the Shadows' final scheme. Having lost their leader, their headquarters, and their plans to defeat Dino Attack Team, the Shadows are now officially disbanded. Organization The Shadows were led by Darkforce. Due to their mysterious nature, no other members of the Shadows have been identified. The Shadows' agents are trained to refuse giving up any information. The Shadows arrogantly believed that they did not need any allies. Despite having similar goals as other organizations competing for power during the Dino Attack, they denied association with Beta Force and openly battled ShadowTech. The Shadows were technologically advanced. They had access to cloaking technologies that could be used by minifigs to turn invisible; they were able to create Dataclone, who was blindly loyal to the organization while believing himself to be the real Databoard; and they had a device that could specifically target Dino Attack agents and transform them with Mutant Dino DNA, like a long-range version of the Mutant Dino Serum. However, their technology was far from perfect. They had a machine that could copy memories, which they used to learn about Databoard's biometric-locked box but were unable to learn its location. Dataclone did not share all of Databoard's memories and had deteriorating mental function. While they had the means to use Databoard's phasing technology as a weapon, they were unable to create such technology until they stole it from Databoard. The Shadows primarily used fighter jets, equipped with laser technology for offensive capabilities. Where they lacked in defenses, the Shadows' air force made up for in sheer numbers, able to overwhelm the Saber's auto-defense turret system. Darkforce also had his own personal plane, large enough to house a small fleet of fighter jets and fast enough to easily escape the Saber. It was later modified for space travel. The Shadows had numerous bases across the globe, including a jungle base, an Antarctic base, and an undersea base. The Antarctic base was their main headquarters. Darkforce's personal plane was also large enough to be considered a small mobile base. The underwater base was secretly an airship, waiting to take flight and use the DNA device on the Dino Attack Team, and became their main headquarters following Darkforce's death. The Shadows also had an abandoned lab near the LEGO City harbor, where they kept a DNA device that created unimutants. Quotes Trivia *The background and motives of Darkforce and the Shadows were most likely explained in much greater detail in Dino Attack RPG than they are on this wiki page. Unfortunately, if such information existed at one point, it is no longer available following the hacking incident of 2013. Category:Organizations Category:Villains Category:Chronicler of Ko-Koro